


Upset Murder Husband

by William_Grahm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Husbands, Other, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: Prompt: "I would really appreciate a fluffy fic where Hannibal is cooking or something a will comes in to talk to him about his problems. You could have him comfort him and be super romantic."Hears what I got!





	Upset Murder Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I did a follower challenge on tumblr because I resengly reached 200 followers! Now I'm almost to 300 but anyway the winner on my challenge is Winner: @fenvalkyrie so this is for you my dear I hope its fluffy enough for you! <3

Will came home from the working on the docks of Havana in a slightly off mood. Storing thew the home stopping in the kitchen in front of Hannibal who was busy working on a batch of pastries.

“Bad day?” Hannibal asks squeezing some jam into a biscuit.

“Terrific,” will says with a sarcastic overtone throwing his hands up in defeat.

Hannibal sighs admiring the younger man from across the room.

“What are you staring at?” Will grumbles.

“Nothing,” hannibal smirked trying to be playful but will just turns away. Hannibal smiles, he is not going to give up on his murder husband that easily. Hannibal stops what he is doing and puts the pastry's down and turning to clean his hands. Once his hands are clean we makes his way over to will who is now seated at the table reading the newspaper, “what chu readin?” Hannibal true to say in funny way to cheer will up.

Hannibal instantly feeling dreadful talking in such a manner.

“the paper,” will looks up from the paper with one eyebrow raised, “why are you talking like that?”

Hannibal sits up straight and clears his throat, “forget about it,” he said quickly.

slowly a small smile crept onto wills Lips, and then a grin, that smile then turned into a cheerful laugh.

“There we go,” Hannibal grinned as well seeing his young mongoose light up.

Will later the newspaper down and sat up leaning against the labor with his elbows against the table chin resting on his palms. Hannibal liked liked his actions co using will to chuckle slightly. Hannibal glined again before getting Up and holding a hand out to him. Will stat back staring at Hannibal hand.

“what?” Will looked up at the man older man.

“Dance with me,” Hannibal smiled down at him hand still extended. Hannibal wicked his fingers a little leaning over just a bit, “please.”

Will took Hannibal's hand with a confused look, “but there is no music.”

“no matter,” Hannibal shrugged still smiling peacefully as he helped will stand and wrapped an arm around him.

Will swallowed head as Hannibal took will's hand with the hand not wrapped around him. Will wrapped his free arm around Hannibal neck and looked into Hannibal eyes as Hannibal looked back contently.

“one never needs music if they are with the right partner,” Hannibal winks leaning in to give will a slow but quick kiss on his cheek.

Will blushes and looks down as there feel. Hannibal takes their conjoined hands and pulls his head back up to keep his eyes on him. Will looked back into Hannibal's eyes with a soft smile.

Showly Hannibal took a step forward will kept the eye contact and they made their way in a small circle around the kitchen.  After a few second Hannibal began to hum. Will giggled as Hannibal hummed.

“I feel like I know that song,” he said as they rounded another circle.

“You might,” Hannibal smiled.

“What is it called?”

“The water is wide.”

“Ah,” will closed his eye for a second with a smile, “I do know it.”

Hannibal grinned looking down at his beautiful boy.

“Could you sing it for me?” Will blushed slightly looking into Hannibal's eyes.

Hannibal soughed in every inch of the moment into a room of his memory palace as they danced, “of course.”

Hannibal began to sing to will as they dance Hannibal's voice deep and rich.

_ “The water is wide, I cannot cross over. _

_ And neither have I, the wigs to fly. _

_ Give me a boat, that can carry too. _

_ And both shall row. My love and I.” _

_ Will leaned in and rested his head on Hannibal shoulder as they continued to dance around the kitchen. _

_ “A ship there is, and she sails the sea. _

_ She's late and deep, as deep can be. _

_ But not so deep, as the love I'm in. _

_ And I know not if, I sink or swim.” _

Hannibal stopped and just danced with will for a moment before will moved back.

“Is that?” Will asked with a confused smirk on his face, “I thought there was more?”

“There is...” Hannibal trailed off, “but the rest is not as romantic as the first half.”

Will smiled and cupped Hannibal cheek in his hand, “I want to hear it all.”

Hannibal smiled and took wills hand again removing it from his face. Will interlocked their fingers as he moved in close once more to cuddle with hannibal. Hannibal took a deep breath..

_ “Oh love it handsome, and love it kind. _

_ Bright as a jeep, when first is new. _

_ But love grows old, and waxes cold.  _

_ And fades away, like the morning dew.” _

Will backed up again but was not upset but had a smile on his face.

“It's beautiful,” was all he could say.

Hannibal smiled, a fond memory of a cliff finding its way into his mind. Will leaned in and placed a sweet but firm kiss on Hannibal's warm lips. Hannibal received the kiss in in a deleted hum wrapping his arms around will's waist. Will brought his arms up around Hannibal neck to reopen the kiss.

Will pulled back looking into Hannibal now glistening eyes.

“I love you Will Graham,” Hannibal said passionately.

will's lip quivered slightly before his head tilted to the side eyes still locked with Hannibal's, “and I love you Hannibal Lecter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! And shout out to my stand in bata for the time being while my regular bata is buissy (bless her heart I love you @hannibalandwhatnot) but for this fic I would like to thank @funkyracoon ! For stepping in for the quick fixes thank you so much! Hope you all enjoyed and Congratulations again to @Winner @fenvalkyrie from tumblr!


End file.
